Time and Fate, Love and Hate
by Marauder Neyo
Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother.He was once a Slyhterin.He was once in love.He was once a Riddle.His life was changed once.And he was once 11.But now,given a chance to be 11 once more,have a new life,but still with the same prophecy what would he do?
1. Prologue: Familiar Eyes

**Time and Fate, Love and Hate**

**Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother. He was once a Slyhterin. He was once in love. He was once a Riddle. His life was changed once. And he was once 11 .But now,given a chance to be 11 once more, have a new life, but still with the same prophecy what would he do?**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I wonderful person that I owe my eternal gratitude for creating Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World named J.K. Rowling does. :D Besides, would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_**

**Warning: Some scenes taken from canon. ****But I tweaked it a little to fit this story.**

**_Critiscms and encouragements are always welcome, but this is my first story after all. I know it's short, and probably not as good as all the other stories here in fanfiction... but hey..., on to the story: ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue (Familiar Eyes)<span>_**

On a crisp September air, on a train station somewhere in Muggle London, a boy with jet-black dark hair and mysterious, but cold electric blue eyes around the age of eleven was walking through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, or most commonly called; Platform 9 ¾ by the people that pass through it; the same platform that once changed his life and will unknowingly change his life once again. He was sporting a long-sleeved plain black shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, dark blue trousers, and a grey scarf around his neck; his slightly short bangs were down and swept off to the left. He also brought along a certain muggle soda in his left hand called Coca-Cola, a famous soda in the Muggle World if this writer and observer remembers correctly. When he was already inside the barrier, the first thing that caught his eye was a certain scarlet colored train with a sign that read 'Hogwarts Express'. The jet-black haired boy's expression was unreadable as he stared at the train in-front of him while opening his soda. But when he turned around… BAM! Some contents of his soda that he hasn't even drank yet for Merlin's sake was spilled on the book of the girl in-front of him. The boy was shocked! How could he be so absent-minded? So much for 'don't bring attention to yourself'. But the expression was gone as soon as it came.

The girl had slightly wavy raven black hair and grey eyes. The boy was lucky enough to notice those things to realize that she might be somehow related to a certain Black for the girl began shouting, "Are you blind?"

"No, I'm not," was the calm answer of the electric blue-eyed boy.

"Could've fooled me," was the immediate retort of the grey-eyed girl with a roll of her eyes.

The boy with the grey scarf opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. After all, the less enemies, the better. And instead, he found himself saying, "Look. I'm sorry. Here, let me clean that for you."

There was shock plastered on the raven-haired girl's face for a millisecond, after all, no one could get his/her wand that fast. She didn't even see where he took it from. But then again, it was gone as soon as she remembered that she was a Malfoy. So instead of asking him how he did it, she harshly retorted, "No need. There might be more accidents like this happening if you do," and made a cross with his wand in his right hand and her wand in her's to prevent him from doing any spell, and pointed it to her book "Scourgify."

And after that, the grey-eyed girl went away, but not before she harshly told him to watch where he's going next time. "What just happened?" he thought out-loud. The last time he met someone like this was when L- "STOP! Don't think about her, Brendan! Don't think about her!" He though out-loud again. But by this time, people were already arriving, and some that heard him were looking strangely at him. But, instead of scowling at them and walking calmly, he did the first thing that came to mind – he ran to find a compartment.


	2. New Meetings

**Time and Fate, Love and Hate**

**Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother. He was once a Slyhterin. He was once in love. He was once a Riddle. His life was changed once. And he was once 11 .But now,given a chance to be 11 once more, have a new life, but still with the same prophecy what would he do?**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. A wonderful person that I owe my eternal gratitude for creating Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World named J.K. Rowling does. :D Besides, would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_**

**Warning: Some scenes taken from canon. But I tweaked it a little to fit this story.**

**_Critiscms and encouragements are always welcome, but this is my first story after all. I know it's short, and probably not as good as all the other stories here in fanfiction ... but hey..., on to the story: ;)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 (New Meetings)<strong>_

Finally, after a few excruciating minutes of deciding, he found himself entering a compartment near the back of the train. And when he looked up, he saw those same piercing emerald green eyes that once belonged to…

"Umm, sorry. I didn't see you there. Brendan by the way, Brendan Anthony Masen," the boy who introduced himself as Brendan extended his hand.

But, the owner of those piercing emerald green eyes just looked at his hand with wide eyes and mouth opening and closing alternately. 'Well, this certainly is a different experience than earlier,' Brendan moodily thought remembering the embarrassing moment earlier ago with the snappish girl.

Both boys stayed like that until a certain red-head opened the compartment door, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boys inside the compartment inwardly sighed with relief and turned to face the person that they will eternally be grateful for, "Yeah, sure." And with that said, the boy who was once outside the compartment entered, placed his trunk in the shelf above, and then sat on the right side of the green-eyed boy.

"Ron Weasley. And you are?"

"Brendan Masen."

"Harry Potter."

"Well, nice to meet… Hey wait! You're Harry Potter? THE HARRY POTTER?" Ron Weasley asked, turning to the eleven year old with bulging eyes and a mouth that could tempt flies to enter.

Harry Potter, THE HARRY POTTER gulped and answered the red-head beside him, "I'm nothing special."

And as if the boy with the messy jet-black hair didn't answer, the one with the red hair continued, "Can I see your scar?" with the last word coming out as a whisper.

"Oh, umm… Sure." Then Harry swept off his bangs that purposely covered his scar.

Then Ron started to gush, "Blimey! You are Harry Potter!..." But those were the last words Brendan heard for he had already tuned them out and started to sort out his thoughts. That is, until one bushy haired 11 year old brunette rudely, in his opinion, opened the compartment door they were in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

'Neville', that hit Brendan as hard as a rock would; and slowly he began to start solving the puzzle piece by piece.

But then again, the same 'rude' girl interrupted his thoughts. Damn! He is so irritated with her at the moment. But, he didn't show it though and just remained quiet.

"Oh! Are you doing a spell? Let's see it then." She arrogantly, according to the boys, proclaimed.

Ron, who is the only one to own a rat in their compartment, performed the spell, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" but, nothing happened to the rat and it still lay there asleep.

But when Brendan looked at it closely, it seemed to lose a toe. "Huh?" he proclaimed out loud which earned him strange looks from the three others.

And then, the only girl in the compartment looked back to the one who performed the spell; not even sparing Brendan another glance, and again, arrogantly proclaimed: "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" And then she sat beside Brendan, facing the only boy with the glasses in their compartment, "Oculus Reparo!" Then suddenly, Harry's eyeglasses repaired itself and became as good as new, or at least as good as it ever was the first time he laid hands on it.

He slowly eyed the other three with her pools of chocolate with one raised eyebrow, one by one; starting with Harry who had his mouth hanging slightly open and carefully eyeing his glasses, to Ron who somehow had the resemblance of a fish. But it stopped with Brendan who was smiling lightly. "You don't talk much, do you?"

The 11 year old, buck-toothed, bushy haired brunette had good observation skills for Brendan just shook his head 'no' as an answer.

She nodded once and thrust out her hand to him, "Hermione Granger."

Brendan shook her hand and introduced himself with a smile, "Brendan Masen."

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, a big thanks to <em>bambi bambolina <em>for the encouragement. ;)**


	3. Hogwarts

**Time and Fate, Love and Hate**

**Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother. He was once a Slyhterin. He was once in love. He was once a Riddle. His life was changed once. And he was once 11 .But now,given a chance to be 11 once more, have a new life, but still with the same prophecy what would he do?**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. A wonderful person that I owe my eternal gratitude for creating Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World named J.K. Rowling does. :D Besides, would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_**

**Warning: Some scenes taken from canon. ****But I tweaked it a little to fit this story.**

**_Critiscms and encouragements are always welcome, but this is my first story after all. I know it's short, and probably not as good as all the other stories here in fanfiction... but hey..., on to the story: ;)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 (Hogwarts)<strong>_

After the other introductions, Hermione Granger left the boys' compartment without saying goodbye, but instead said that they should change into robes soon. 'What a weird girl,' thought the boys.

The three were just having a conversation about the Hogwarts' Houses when another student opened their compartment door with a loud 'BANG!'. Seriously, what's up with students rudely opening compartment doors these days?

But this time, it was not an 11 year old, buck-toothed, bushy haired brunette; but a platinum blonde-haired, grey-eyed 11 year old boy with a sickening smile plastered on his aristocratic face – a Malfoy. And two… gorillas by his side.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. Are you him?" he asked, looking directly at Harry.

But instead of Harry replying, it was Brendan with a retort: "It's none of your business, Malfoy."

"And who are you?" Malfoy asked him, eyeing him from head to toe.

"None of your business either."

"I haven't seen you in one of our parties. A mudblood, perhaps?"

Ron stood up, his ears red with anger, while Harry was just as confused as ever. "Why you little…"

But no one else would know what he was trying to say for Brendan stood up, pushed Ron back to his seat, looked at Malfoy directly in the eye and said, "We both know that I am not the mudblood here, Malfoy," with the last word coming out as a drawl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy answered, coming closer to him, not missing a beat, but all thought about meeting Harry Potter flew to outer space.

The two boys remained in that position, not breaking eye contact; that is, until… "Anything from the trolley?" a loud voice interrupted.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" She asked, pointedly looking at Brendan and Malfoy.

"No ma'am," they both chorused, and Brendan sat back down, but Malfoy didn't want to step back. "Just a filthy little mudblood causing a pureblood like me some trouble."

Brendan stood up once again and growled, "I. Am. Not. A. Mudblood."

"Fine then! How about a filthy little half-blood?" Malfoy taunted.

"Better shut your insolent filthy mouth, Malfoy. You don't know what you're talking about. You're nothing but a stupid pureblood who was taught by his stupid daddy to become a future deatheater."

"THAT IS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Go back to your respective compartments before I inform the headmaster," the trolley lady broke the fight.

Brendan sat back down once again, while Malfoy went back to where he bloody came from with the two gorillas he called Crabbe and Goyle hot on their heels, but not before telling all of them that his 'father will hear about this'.

"So, anything from the trolley, dears?" the trolley lady asked, her cheerful attitude back in place; like the scene that took place never took place at all.

But that was all Brendan heard for he also went out of the compartment. But not before hearing Ron Weasley's "No thanks. I'm all set," and Harry's "We'll take the lot."

When Brendan went back to their compartment, the train already stopped, and he was on his Hogwarts robes. He took his trunk and eyed all the food wrappers and the other two occupants who were also staring at him.

"Why aren't both of you on your robes?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. We forgot! Better change quickly, Harry!" Ron Weasley proclaimed.

"I'll just wait for you both outside the compartment." Brendan sighed.

"Brendan, wait!"

Brendan turned back around and asked the source of the voice that made him stop in his tracks, "What is it, Harry?"

"Thanks." Harry said with a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it." Brendan answered finding his smile infectious.

When the two boys finished changing with a record breaking time, they went out of the train just in time to hear a giant exclaim in a loud, booming voice: "Firs' years, firs' years this way. C'mon now, follow me."

"Alright there, 'Arry?"

"Fine, Hagrid," 'Arry answered his half-giant friend with a nod and smile.

Hagrid returned the smile as well and directed all the first years: "No more than four in a boat."

When all the first years took a boat with Brendan, Ron, and Harry with a fellow student who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom in one; all the boats sped towards the place where each student will have their own new experiences.

Everyone was mesmerized by the outstanding castle. No matter how many times you could see that castle, you would always be mesmerized by its large, seven-storey high buildings supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons. The castle was old, probably built in the middle ages, but it was beautiful none the less. Especially now, since there were fireworks of different shapes and colors seen on the night sky.


	4. The Sorting

**Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother. He was once a Slyhterin. He was once in love. He was once a Riddle. His life was changed once. And he was once 11 .But now,given a chance to be 11 once more, have a new life, but still with the same prophecy what would he do?**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I wonderful person that I owe my eternal gratitude for creating Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World named J.K. Rowling does. :D Besides, would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_**

**Warning: Some scenes taken from canon. ** **But I tweaked it a little to fit this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear READERS and one REVIEWER (bambi bambolina), sorry I haven't been able to update earlier. Life and School caught up with me. I have to run faster next time. Sorry about that. By the way...<strong>

**_Critiscms and encouragements are always welcome, but this is my first story after all. I know it's short, and probably not as good as all the other stories here in fanfiction... but hey..., on to the story: ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 (The Sorting)<strong>

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' was the first sound heard when Hagrid and all the stupefied first years docked. The castle really was well built. One proof: the door didn't crack when Hagrid's strong and large fist came in contact with it.

And as if on cue, directly after the third knock, a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses and a cloak, an emerald one; her black hair was drawn into a tight bun which was covered by her pointed black hat opened the portal to a new world.

With just that one moment, all the students knew that she was not someone to cross. But a single boy with the familiar black hair and electric blue eyes couldn't hide his smirk; but all the same, it went unnoticed, for the attention of everyone was on the strict looking, black-haired, emerald cloaked woman. All these things happened within the span of a single millisecond.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid presented.

"Thank you Rubeus," she said to Hagrid and gave him a curt nod. That was probably Rubeus Hagrid's cue to leave, for he turned and climbed in the boat he once occupied before – but not before giving an encouraging smile and affirmative wink to Harry, as if to convey some message that he was sure Harry would end up in Gryffindor.

And then the witch called professor McGonagall faced all the first years and explained to them all about the 'House System'. And then, "First years, follow me!" with those words uttered, she turned and walked inside the castle in a professional manner; with her cloak billowing softly behind her – and the first years hot on their heels.

Once inside, everyone marveled at the complex, but majestic structure of Hogwarts castle – even Malfoy; but that doesn't mean he showed it in his facial expression though, but you could clearly see it in his eyes. The admiration was clearly there. After all, who wouldn't love to see knight in shining armour statues… moving ones, and Merlin's beard! Moving staircases?

After a few minutes of walking, or rather, 'sight-seeing' would be the right word to describe what the new ones were doing.

"Wait here and behave, please. The ceremony will start soon." Professor McGonagall said. But it was obvious to them that it was more of a command than a plead.

Once the stern-looking professor left, Draco Malfoy saw an opening. "So it's true then, what their saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Young Malfoy sure knows how to attract a crowd's attention for the soon-to-be-sorted-first years besides Ron, Hermione, Brendan, and the subject, broke into excited murmurs and chatter.

And then, he approached Harry, making it appear that it was their first meeting said, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." But a certain Weasley ruined it by snickering remembering their last 'meeting'.

So he turned and faced the red-head, "You think it's funny, don't you?"

Ron stopped snickering and instead raised one eyebrow at him, his mouth a thin line.

"I don't even need to ask who you are. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe; you must be a Weasley." He observed.

Weasley's only reply was to also observe him from head to toe, not dare saying a word. But there were probably a lot of ways on how to strangle the blonde ponce swirling in his imaginative eleven year old mind.

And then he turned to Harry, "Be careful Potter, you don't want to hang around with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He was offering his allegiance; and everyone were watching and listening attentively what Harry's answer would be.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," was Harry's worthy-of-a-true-Gryffindor-answer; completely ignoring Malfoy's outstretched hand.

Fortunately for Draco, he was saved from further embarrassment for Professor McGonagall finally arrived; oblivious to what happened moments earlier. "They are ready for you." Some gulped out of fear, some were sweating out of nervousness (maybe because of what Ron Weasley said that they have to battle a troll), some were chattering out of excitement, and some were just looking determined while marching down the aisle of the Great Hall with the older students and professors eyes trailing them; talking occasionally.

And when you'll look at the ceiling, you'll see a perfect mirror image of the night sky. "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside!" was heard from a first year girl.

Once they were in front of a stool and a… crinkly old hat atop it, a slit was formed under the brim; and it began to… sing?

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone in the Great Hall joined their hands and began applauding. The hat had a wonderful voice.

"Abbot, Hannah!" The Sorting has now begun with the first one sorted into Hufflepuff.

All the first years were waiting for each of their turns; and there were also talks and bets around the older students on who would be sorted into which house.

The bossy girl which Ron, Brendan, and Harry met was sorted into Gryffindor - and they were not too ecstatic about that.

And Malfoy was predictably sorted in Slytherin house, with the hat barely touching his head.

His sister, Emerald Alhena Malfoy, was also sorted in Slytherin, but she took longer though; and it seemed like she got into an argument with the Hat.

"Masen, Brendan!" Finally it was Brendan's turn.

When he approached the stool, he lowered down his Occlumency shields and began to fill in fake memories.

'You cannot fool me young Riddle,' but sadly, it didn't work.

'How did-'

'I've been alive for more than a thousand years; and gained knowledge from the pillar four themselves as well.'

Brendan sighed and talked to the hat in his mind, 'I should have known.'

'So what brings you sitting in this stool and putting me on your head again, heir of Slytherin?'

'You cannot tell anyone on what you read on our minds, correct?'

'You did some research.'

'No, I just presumed.'

'Continue.'

'Can I tell you another time? For now, just please sort me in Gryffindor.'

'Gryffindor? The house which was founded by the ex-bestfriend of your ancestor? Why'

'Because I have a mission! I promise I'll tell you another time, alright? I never, and I mean NEVER break a promise. So just please, please, I beg of you, SORT. ME. IN. GRYFFINDOR.'

The hat chuckled an answered, 'Always short-tempered. Alright then… But remember my warning. GRYFFINDOR!' with the last word heard by everyone.

'Thank you Sorting Hat.' Brendan was grateful and made a vow to tell the Sorting Hat every single detail about his mission. And with those parting words, Brendan took of the hat, and made his way to the applauding house of the lion.

And the sorting and chatter continued until… "Harry Potter!" All the chatter ceased and was replaced by excited murmurs by every student in every house in the Great Hall; even the teachers were murmuring amongst themselves – well, some at least.

Harry's sorting was long, probably longer than Brendan's. But he also ended up being sorted in Gryffindor; with some red-headed twins' joyous chants of "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

And then the next person was called which prompted the betting and chatter to continue amongst the sea of students.

Ron ended up being in Gryffindor and sat at Harry's right.

And then the sorting continued with a guy named Zabini being placed in Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, whom do you want to end up with whom in the end? Should I stick to cannon, or not? Your choice... my decision. ;)<strong>


	5. To Fulfill a Promise

**Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother. He was once a Slyhterin. He was once in love. He was once a Riddle. His life was changed once. And he was once 11 .But now,given a chance to be 11 once more, have a new life, but still with the same prophecy what would he do?**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I wonderful person that I owe my eternal gratitude for creating Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World named J.K. Rowling does. :D Besides, would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_**

**Warning: Some scenes taken from canon.** **But I tweaked it a little to fit this story.**

_**A/N: My gosh! This probably is my shortest chapter so far... If there were an award on the shortest chapter to have ever been uploaded on , I would probably have that award. But since there's not...**_

**Critiscms and encouragements are always welcome, but this is my first story after all. I know it's short, and probably not as good as all the other stories here in fanfiction... but hey..., on to the story: ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (To Fulfill a Promise)<strong>

Everyone was already asleep at this hour in Hogwarts… well, except one Gryffindor – Masen. He managed to sneak out from the Common Room undetected. He would have gone to Dumbledore's office when he remembered he didn't know the password. Besides, the gargoyles can be a _little_ scary at times. So, he made his way to the Seventh Floor to face a wall opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of _Barnabas the Barmy_ to teach trolls ballet. And then he began walking past the wall three times. When he faced the wall again, it now transfigured itself into a door. He turned the knob and he saw only one thing – a tapestry of a man with black hair, a pointed beard, and Slytherin coloured robes. It was the tapestry of the _least_ popular Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had – Phineas Nigellus Black. He was the ancestor of many wizards in Britain. _Too bad_ his back was turned. He was sleeping as well. This made it easier for Brendan to sneak about undetected. And so, Brendan touched the bottom part of the frame. He was looking for _the _hole. He found it, put his longest finger – his ring finger – into it; he spun his finger once and the tapestry moved to reveal a hole, this one much bigger. And that was what it took Brendan Anthony Masen _to fulfill a promise. _To fulfill his promise to the hat. Because the hat was a _very_ big help to his mission; whether _he_ knew it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't include Brendan's talk with the hat here to avoid giving out more information than neccessary. But don't worry... You'll know some other time... Some other time... Muwahahaha! LoL! XD**


	6. Niche

**Time and Fate, Love and Hate**

**Summary: He was once a Dark Lord's brother. He was once a Slytherin. He was once in love. He was once a Riddle. His life was changed once. And he was once 11 .But now,given a chance to be 11 once more, have a new life, but still with the same prophecy what would he do?**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Harry Potter. A wonderful person that I owe my eternal gratitude for creating Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World named J.K. Rowling does. :D Besides, would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_**

**_And to those who haven't figured it out yet, BRENDAN ANTHONY MASEN & EMERALD ALHENA MALFOY are my OCs. But I admit -the name "Anthony Masen" was taken from Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight". Every Twilight fan, and to those who have read this for that matter, already knows that._**

**Warning: Some scenes taken from canon. But I tweaked it a little to fit this story.**

**_Critiscms and encouragements are always welcome, but this is my first story after all. I know it's short, and probably not as good as all the other stories here in fanfiction... but hey..., on to the story: ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Niche (Chapter 5)<span>**

_Niche_. Niche is another word for _role_. It is a suitable place for _somebody. _It is a position or activity that particularly suits somebody's talents and personality or that somebody can make his or her own.

In ecology, it is a _place_ in nature. It is the role of an organism within its natural environment that determines its relations with other organisms and ensures survival.

For short, Niche is a role.

…oooOOOooo…

_It was dark. Nothing else to describe it. Nothing else to describe what he saw. But then, he saw it. A red, slimy, sticky fluid._

_Blood. Blood dripping down his hands. Blood dripping down all over his legs. Blood. He didn't need to look at himself in a mirror to know that he was covered in blood._

_Dead bodies were laid all over him. Dead bodies of men, women, and children alike. They were all… dead._

_And then he found himself in a completely different place. This one was familiar to him somehow. And then it hit him. It hit him as fast and as painful as a muggle bullet. He was in an orphanage. He was in HIS orphanage._

"_Freak!" That voice made him stop dead in his tracks. His blood turned cold, and there was unconcealed rage in his eyes. That voice came from-_

"_Ahh! No, no, no! Please… Please stop!" A flash of green flashed through his eyes and hit the form of a boy, "AHH!" _

And with that, he suddenly bolted upright in his bed. He looked left and right, and saw the sleeping forms of his classmates. He realized that he was just in their dormitory. In their dormitory which was in the safe walls of Hogwarts. It was just a dream. He was not there anymore.

He didn't know why, but he still had those nightmares which would wake him up every now and then. They still tend to haunt him. His past still tend to haunt him every now and then. It was that reason that he usually can't get enough sleep at night. Well, there was no reason to go back to sleep… Well, other than being haunted by those nightmares again.

So, no use for sleeping then. He rubbed his face with his right hand and went to the bathroom for a bath. Breakfast would start in a few hours.

…oooOOOooo…

Brendan Anthony Masen made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast properly and completely dressed. Meaning: he was wearing black shoes, white socks, the Hogwarts prescribed uniform, a gold and scarlet tie, a plain black robe with the Gryffindor badge placed on the left side of his chest area, and of course, his trademark fashion – a grey scarf around his neck.

When he reached his destination, he realized it was still practically early. Reason: there was only one student present in the Gryffindor Table – not that there weren't any in the other tables, mind you. Hermione Granger, the bossy girl who he met in the train. Yes, the one-and-only Hermione Granger who said that she already knew the textbooks by heart. He didn't want anyone to converse with at the moment, so anybody inside can find him sitting in the very edge of the table of the Brave Lions near the doors of the Great Hall - she was at the edge near the table of the professors.

And speaking of professors, there was a man with cold, calculating black eyes, black greasy hair, and with a black cloak looking down at him with a sneer plastered on his pale face. Heck! He could even pass as a vampire! But the Gryffindor knew better. And he knew who this _vampire_ was.

These two were looking at each other eye to eye. Both with the same reason – to intimidate. Both didn't look away for fear of being called theloser.

That is, until… _Poke._ Brendan whirled his head to the left - with a beating heart - extremely fast, that it was a miracle he didn't break his neck, and came face to face with the one-and-only Hermione Granger. Damn! Fate is torturing him today. And to think that he was praying to every deity he could think of that that certain brunette would not come any closer to him. He didn't even notice that she moved from her spot which was a mile or so far away from him!

_Great, now he lost to that greasy-haired bat! Curse you, Granger!_

"Umm… How may I help you?" No matter how angry he might be to that Granger girl, he still found it uncomfortable to be so near to her.

"Well, I was wondering why you and that professor sitting next to the headmaster are glaring at each other." Blunt.

_Blink._ An awkward silence followed that… BLUNT statement.

She didn't even give him time to answer, retort, or protest – for she began on rambling non-stop that it's rude to be glaring at teachers; and without pausing for breath nonetheless!

He was afraid what might happen to the lecturing girl beside him if he didn't stop her to take a breath - so he said, "Whoa there, Granger! Breathe."

Her face flushed, "Oh sorry. I was babbling there, weren't I?"

He just nodded to her while wondering what all that noise was all about. He looked to the other tables and was shocked to see that the Great Hall was already PACKED with students! Exactly how much time did the person sitting beside him consume for her 'lecture'? Fortunately for him, their Head of House – Professor McGonagall, was now handing each one of them their class schedules for the year; and he will not have a massive headache anymore – because he will not need to count PRECISELY how much their little 'conversation turned lecture' consumed.

…oooOOOooo…

By the end of the day, he figured out different things about the Professors, the Keeper of Keys, the janitor, and the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Severus Snape (Potions Professor) was looking at him strangely after class, and is a git, not just to him, but to every one else besides his beloved Slytherins and the famous defeater of Gellert Grindelwald; _Professor _Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration Professor) is strict, but fair, if the deduction of her OWN house's points for latecomers Ron and Harry were any identification, which also leads us to the conclusion that she hates latecomers, and that he better not be late for her class… or suffer the consequences; _Professor_ Filius Flitwick (Charms Professor) is wonderful and passionate at the subject he teaches, is short and has to stand at dozens of books to overlook his first year students; _Professor_ Quirinus Quirell (DADA Professor) stutters, and his neck somehow itches when being near him; Rubeus Hagrid (Keeper of Keys) is a friend of Harry, is the one who introduced him in the Magical World, is a half-giant, and prefers to be called by his last name instead of his first; And Albus Dumbledore is the current Headmaster of the school, and his eyes twinkle every chance he gets (not kidding), he is usually calm and is rather 'grandfatherly' to his students, but still has a voice and aura that tends to be respected and obeyed. The rest, he'll have to know for himself in a couple of days, weeks, or years. But we all know that it would be years. But we also know that in the Wizarding World, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE.

Days have passed and Gryffindor student - Brendan Anthony Masen, deduced that Hermione Granger's _role _in this lifetime of his is to babble on and on about her learnings – and to become the top student of their year, and therefore, beat him in the process; Ron Weasley's _role _in this lifetime of his is to eat like a pig (probably a bad thing to say, but it is the sad truth) in front of him and ALL the other students and professors inside the Great Hall, and make jokes about different subjects and… people (which creates a few laughs and sniggers here an there); Harry Potter's _role _in this lifetime of his is to be a friend, and is still _somewhat_ a mystery to him, he flinches when being touched by others, and oh, his middle name is James – the name of his father.

And while Draco Malfoy is angry at Harry for declining his _'friendship'_ and shows it every chance he gets; his sister Emerald Alhena Malfoy - the one whom Bren _collided _with tends to avoid him. But somehow, Fate just wants to make these two _bump_ into each other. She glares; he reciprocates. They don't talk besides the occassional _'MASEN-MALFOY Greeting'. _And that's how they suddenly became enemies. And all this started just because of a muggle soda! But we don't know what tricks Fate has in her sleeve, do we?

Besides, when your in classes together a_lmost_ everyday, it is extremely hard for these two to avoid each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know, it probably is a little confusing. But I promise, everything will be as clear as crystal when the right time comes. Great... now I sound like Dumbledore. Haha! XD Review at your own will (but I hope you do). ;)**_


End file.
